In recent years, network devices have begun to evolve from monolithic, highly customized, and integrated designs into modularized components. These modularized network devices, including routers and switches, allow flexible deployment of network services. For example, a single monolithic router can be replaced with a number of modularized routing elements that are fabricated on one board, or distributed across a network system. Using the modularized components, clients can determine an appropriate number of routing elements and deployment strategy for their network size requirements and cost constraints.
The modularized components can be connected together using a high-speed switching fabric. Design of the switching fabric, however, is dependent upon the number of the modularized components. Furthermore, packets transmitted on the switching fabric use proprietary protocols. Therefore, the switching fabric cannot be flexibly deployed in a network, and requires high developmental cost.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.